<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Doctor by BlackestBaron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016985">The Doctor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackestBaron/pseuds/BlackestBaron'>BlackestBaron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Cleaning, Doctor/Patient, Experimentation, Foot Massage, Maids, Massage, Master &amp; Servant, Modern Era, Multi, Original Fiction, Pampering, Psychology, Spa Treatments, Studying, Suits, Suspense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackestBaron/pseuds/BlackestBaron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. S is an eccentric man who studies psychology with the help of his test subjects/maids</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A chance encounter with a strange man changes a young woman's life forever</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“My name is Dr. Silas Dirck Thirou, leader in psychological analysis, but just call me Dr. S.” These were the introductory words of an eccentric man who went by the moniker Dr. S.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. S stood in the middle of an alley, looking down at a young woman sitting alone on the dirty ground. The alley had a damp air to it, unlike the rest of the city it was connected to and was covered in trash left over from the local bar which makes up one of it’s walls. After giving his introduction Dr. S bent down on one knee and handed a business card to the young woman in front of him. The young woman didn’t even move an inch in response to Dr. S’ introduction. The woman had short, spiky hair which leaned towards the right while you were looking at her. Her hair was black but covered with mud and dust. A faded maroon blindfold was wrapped around the woman’s eyes. She wore filth covered rags which resembled a torn and tattered dress with no shoes on her scabbed feet. A faded and torn apart bow was clutched inside the woman’s hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know it’s rude to ignore someone talking to you, the least you could do is spit on my face.” Dr. S smugly said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. S wore a brown trimmed suit with a beige tie. Brown leather gloves covered his hands while brown leather shoes with beige crew socks covered his feet. With no response from both of his responses Dr. S decided to sit on the filth covered ground with the woman. Dr. S let out a sigh and wrapped his arm around the woman. The woman began to tremble in fear and attempted an escape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh it’s ok now. Let me carry all of your worries from now on.” Dr. S calmly stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. S gave the woman a hug and gently petted her head. The woman wrapped her arms around Dr. S and began to sobbing into Dr. S’ shoulder. The woman’s tears began to dampen her blindfold so much that it had slowly fallen off of her face. After about 3 minutes of crying the woman lifted her head off of Dr. S and realized her blindfold had fallen off. She quickly covered her eyes, both to protect her eyes from the bright early morning sun beaming down onto her and to hide her true identity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No need to hide your eyes my sweet, that’s the reason I came to pick you up in the first place, come along now, we have much to do.” Dr. S chuckled had he stood up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After standing up and attempting to clean himself to little effect Dr. S extended his hand to help the young woman up off of her feet. With one hand holding her blindfold and another holding the torn ribbon the woman grabbed Dr. S’ hand and attempted to stand. Unfortunately the woman’s legs were too frail to even stand. After seeing the woman struggle Dr. S bent down and lifted the woman off of the floor as if she were a bride being carried away on her wedding day. The woman looked at Dr. S in awe as if he were a god descending upon the mortal realm. The woman held onto Dr. S tightly as he walked to the end of the alley towards a lavish looking car parked by the sidewalk. The car was silver with 4 doors, with a height about 5 feet. Another young woman with a violet blindfold over her eyes was standing in front of the car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing about 5 feet and 5 inches tall, this second woman had straight, black hair about shoulder length. She was wearing a black dress with a white collar and thigh-high tights with black oxford shoes. As Dr. S approached the car, the second woman opened the back passenger side door for him. Dr. S gently placed the woman he was carrying inside of the car and buckled her in as if she were a small child. The interior of the car had black vinyl seats with a white trim. After buckling in the young woman Dr. S signaled for the other woman to get into the driver’s seat. The other woman opened the passenger door for Dr. S. Once Dr. S was inside the car and buckled in. The other woman closed his door and got into the driver’s seat. After taking off her blindfold the other woman began driving, eventually headed to the outskirts of the city. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The young woman travels to her new home. What intentions does Dr. S have with her are still unknown</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trio continued their ride through the city. Trash bags lined the sidewalks like wave breakers on a beach. Business men in suits could be seen walking down the street with young women wearing colored blindfolds following behind them. A thin brownish fog filled the sky, almost as if the sky had a sepia filter over it. Streets were filled with honking cars with impatient passengers inside. High class women sat on benches with young men in colored blindfolds protecting them from the sun with umbrellas. Young children played in small playground areas with other young children who were also wearing colored blindfolds. As the trio traveled closer to the edge of the city the fog surrounding the city slowly began to vanish, giving way to the bright blue sky unfiltered. Not too far from the city, a small hill can be seen in the distance. On closer inspection a house could be seen. Dr. S spent the entire ride staring out of his window at the city. Once the car had passed the city borders Dr. S glimpsed back at the young woman sitting behind him using the rear view mirror.</p><p><br/>“You’ve got some really pretty eyes. Don’t worry, you can get rid of that old thing now” chimed Dr. S as is pointed at the tarnished blindfold still in the young woman’s hand.</p><p>The young woman looked away in shame before raising her head and staring directly at Dr. S, revealing her maroon sclera and pitch black irises. The woman remained reserved but a hint of gratitude leaked through her bright eyed stare.</p><p>“Vio, I want this car cleaned before you go to sleep tonight, the suit can wait.” Dr. S stated while looking over to the woman driving.</p><p>“Yes master. Once I've finished my schedule and finished dinner by 6 I’ll get right on it.” explained the driver.</p><p>Vio looks over at Dr. S, silently gesturing that she will complete her tasks. Vio’s violet sclera reflected the light from the sun like a precious pearl in the sea. Time passes and the trio make it up the hill, revealing the house seen in the distance. The house stands two stories high with a large base in the middle and two smaller buildings connected to the left and right side. The house looks to be made of white granite with a black stone-coated steel roof. A black metal fence surrounds the house with a large gate in front of the house. As the car gets closer to the gate Vio pressed a button on the car keys which begins opening the gates. The gate begins to slowly pull inward towards the house, giving enough clearance for the car to pass by. Once the car has made it past the checkpoint Vio presses the button again, closing the gate behind them. Vio drives the car to the right of the house towards an unconnected garage. Vio presses another button on the car keys and the garage door opens, revealing a large red truck parked inside. Vio parks the car inside and the three get out for a much needed stretch,</p><p>“What will we do with this one?” ask Vio.</p><p>“Prepare a bath to get the heavy dirt off. Once the bath is ready, return to your tasks, I’ll take care of her” explained Dr. S.</p><p>“Shall I bring her in through the back? We recently finished waxing about a week ago.” questions Vio.</p><p>Before answering the question Dr. S lifts his left leg into the air and checks the bottom of his shoe. After inspecting his shoe Dr. S grabs the young woman’s right leg and bends it so he can check the woman’s feet. The young woman squeals in shock and nearly stumbles to the floor before Dr. S helps her regain her balance.</p><p>“Let’s test how well you two did at waxing the main hall.” Dr. S smugly says as he gestures to take the front door.</p><p>Being closer to the house reveals several security cameras surrounding the house. The front door is a large, brown door with 4 decorative windows filling the center in a circle pattern. Dr. S opens the door revealing a modern interior design not normally seen outside of the city. Before the woman can even process everything she is seeing, Vio immediately grabs her hand and leads her up the stairs to the right of the door. The upstairs hall is lined with photo collages and paintings of Dr. S, Vio, a young woman with blue sclera and another woman with normal eyes. Vio leads the woman into a large bathroom with a wide white bathtub in the middle of the room and a standing shower off in the right corner. A sink and counter can be seen on the left. The counter is covered in all sorts of beauty supplies from nail clippers and shampoo to waxing kits and endodontic burs. Vio begins running a warm bath for the woman.</p><p>“The doctor should be with you shortly. If you can, please try to keep the noise down, I’ve had a very long day today.” said Vio with a devilish grin on her face.</p><p>Before the woman could even get a word out Vio quickly leaves the room. The woman is struck with complete confusion and fear as to what is in store for her inside this opulent bathroom. The woman begins staring at all the beauty supplies in front of her. The items give off an oppressive aura and soon it feels as if each and every product is staring directly at the woman. Just as the woman tip-toes her way into insanity the door opens.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cleansing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The alleyway woman receives the pampering of a lifetime, whether she wants it or not</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dr. S stepped into the room wearing dark blue scrubs with dark blue latex gloves in one hand and a dark blue polypropylene mask in the other. The woman backs away from Dr. S, accidentally backing into the bathtub. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see the bath is ready. Go ahead and strip”. Dr. S said these words with the cold calmness as if this is something he has done hundreds of times as a profession.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What!?” shouted the young woman. Dr. S’ words sent  shivers down the woman’s spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh so you can talk. Which means you were ignoring me at the alley, how rude.” Dr. S said with a smug grin on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on now. You’re filthy and can’t get clean with those rags on.” stated Dr. S as he stepped closer to the woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The casualness of Dr. S’ words both angered and frightened the woman as she held tightly to her clothes. While stepping closer Dr. S put on his gloves and face mask. Before she could get another word out Dr. S closed the distance between the two and wrapped his arms around the woman. What she thought was merely a hug like before turned out to be nothing but a clever ploy of Dr. S. Dr. S quickly and effortlessly ripped the woman’s clothes from off of her back. To Dr. S’ surprise the woman was not wearing any underwear. The woman let out a yell that echoed throughout the house. Dr. S lifted her off of her feet and placed her into the bathtub while she kicked and screamed at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These rags were held together with nothing but hope. All I did was slightly pull on them and they completely fell apart.” calmly state Dr. S as if he had not just committed an act of sexual harassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears began to well up in the woman’s eyes as she still does not understand the situation she had gotten herself into. The woman sits in the bathtub in the fetal position as if she had given up and accepted her fate. Dr. S walks towards the counter and picks up three small balls, one purple, one red with white stripes, and the last being a yellowish white color. Dr. S walks towards the woman and shows her the three balls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lavender, peppermint, or vanilla?” calmly asked Dr. S.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This had been the first choice she had made since meeting Dr. S. the woman sinks lower into the bathtub and reluctantly chooses the peppermint ball. Dr. S gently places the ball into the bathtub and soon light red bubbles begin to fill the tub. After returning the other bath bombs to the counter Dr. S grabs shampoo, hair scissors, body wash, and two body brushes. The woman stares at Dr. S in concern and embarrassment. With a cold, blank stare Dr. S grabs one of the woman’s arms and pours a bit of body wash onto it. After wetting a body brush Dr. S begins gently scrubbing away at the woman’s arm, slowly making his way to the woman’s chest. As Dr. S gets closer to the woman’s chest, she begins pulling away. Her efforts are in vain as Dr. S callously continues despite her protests, making sure to scrub under and behind her neck before proceeding to her other arm. The woman begins to relax a little as the gently cleaning becomes almost therapeutic. After finishing the woman’s other arm Dr. S moves towards her chest again, this time scrubbing the woman’s breast. The woman lets out a shriek and attempts to fight back but Dr. S continues, with her actions only causing momentary annoyance. After finishing the woman’s breast Dr. S continues to move down the woman’s body. Despite the uncomfortable situation she was in the pampering she was receiving was undoubtedly relaxing for the most part, especially the rubbing of her belly, which made her seem like a small puppy receiving tummy rubs. Moving even lower, Dr. S lifts one of the woman’s legs out of the tub and begins scrubbing from the thigh down. The woman couldn’t help but lay her head back and quietly enjoy the queenly treatment she was receiving. After scrubbing both of her legs Dr. S switches to the other body brush and grabs one of her feet to begin cleaning. The bottom of the woman’s feet were filthy, almost to the point of being completely gray from the lack of shoes on her feet. The woman looks away in shame as Dr. S wets the new brush and pours a hefty amount of body wash onto the brush and the woman’s feet. With a determined look on his eyes Dr. S begins furiously scrubbing away at the woman’s feet, making sure to not miss a single speck. Dr. S was scrubbing so hard that the woman’s feet began to turn red and even bleed a little as bits of dirt had become ingrained in the woman’s feet. Once the cleaning had been complete Dr. S grabbed a bottle of disinfectant from the counter and poured it over the cuts and bruises on the woman’s feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. S takes off his soaked gloves and pours shampoo on the woman’s head. Dr. S begins spreading the shampoo throughout the woman’s hair, pulling out and cutting any debris stuck between her hair. Dr. S’ fingers gently rubbed through every strand of hair on the woman’s head. The deep massage the woman was receiving almost put her to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nap time is over. Time to get in the shower.” Dr. S said after finishing the scalp massage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman was entranced by Dr. S and stepped out of the bathtub without hesitation. Dr. S takes off his mask and grabs a towel from the counter then leads the woman to the shower and turns on a nice warm stream from the shower head. The two both get into the shower, the woman under the shower head while Dr. S stands just out of the water’s reach. After seeing Dr. S enters the shower with her, the woman snaps out of her trance and attempts to cover and breast and vagina. Dr. S orders the woman to turn her back to him. After pouring body wash down the woman’s back Dr. S begins scrubbing her back in the same manner as he did at the bathtub. Dr. S wraps his arm around the woman’s waist to stop her from falling over and his scrubbing her back. As he moves further down Dr. S reaches the woman’s bottom. Holding her arms so she cannot fight back, Dr. S begins scrubbing the woman’s butt, much to her dismay. With all the scrubbing completed the woman spins around the shower in order to rinse off. Dr. S helps the woman rinse the shampoo from her hair, giving her another splendid scalp massage. After rinsing her hair Dr. S grabs a bottle of conditioner and rubs the contents throughout her hair. The two get out of the shower, both completely soaked and starting to prune.  Dr. S grabs a large towel and begins patting the woman dry in order to prevent drying damage to her skin. The woman has given up on preserving any sort of decency around Dr. S, who seems to completely disregard personal space. Dr. S leads the woman to a salon style chair next to the infamous counter and sits her down. Dr. S grabs a jar of moisturizing cream and begins spreading the cream around the woman’s body. Despite his disregard of personal boundaries, Dr. S’ gentle dedication to refreshing and revitalizing the woman’s body were not appreciated by the woman. After moisturizing the woman Dr. S grabs a towel and slippers hanging next to the bathroom door and hands them to the woman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being pleased to finally have something covering her, the woman gives a sign of relief and relaxation. Dr. S grabs two nail clippers, one large and the other small, and a nail filer. With the large nail clipper Dr. S lifts one of the woman’s feet up and begins clipping her toenails. After both of her feet have been successfully clipped Dr. S used the nail filer to smooth out her toenails. Dr.s S moved to the woman’s hands and repeated the process with the smaller clippers. Just as Dr. S had finished his tasks a knock on the door was heard. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>